La luz del demonio
by Miss Injustice
Summary: "Si un ángel que cayo en la oscuridad es un ángel caído, ¿Qué es un demonio iluminado por la luz? " Serie de Drables Aspros x Chris. Basado en la tabla "Situaciones" de la comunidad Minutitos.
1. Hablar en otro idioma

**Nada me pertenece, si fuera mio... Aspros no hubiera salido casi al final ;-;**

* * *

Desde que regresaron a la vida Aspros ha podido contar que ha visto a esa joven más veces que cuando le toco protegerla. No podía entenderlo. El trato era cuidarla de su hermana y no volver a verla más… Si era así, si ese era el caso… ¿¡Qué diablos hacía ella en Géminis!?

"¿Gustas más té, Aspros?" Chris volvió a preguntarle con la tetera en mano y su cálida sonrisa.

Ella ahora tenía dieciséis. Ya no era nada parecida a la joven que conoció hace dos años atrás. Estaba más alta, aunque su cabello se mantenía igual de largo… Sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa timidez y temor que mostraron la primera vez que la conoció sino que ahora reflejaban seguridad…

 _Que tengo gracias a ti, Aspros…_

"No." Dice tajante mirando un punto a la nada, tratando de evitar la mirada de decepción de la chica. No sabe porque le afecta lo que esa niñata siente, aunque tampoco quiere descubrirlo.

"Como quieras…" Chris se sienta, y la sigue ignorando. A ver cuánto se demora en irse…

 _"_ _¿Por qué sigues aquí? Soy un demonio, Chris."_ Dijo en un perfecto inglés, sin mirarla. Hace tiempo se viene preguntando aquello y aprovecha el nulo entendimiento en ingles que tiene la joven para preguntarle.

Siente como Chris parpadea sin entenderle. Luego como suelta esa maldita risa que hace siempre cuando le dices cosas crueles. ¿Por qué ella sigue a su lado? Cualquier persona con susano juicio o sin signos de masoquismo se hubiera ido de su lado hace tiempo...

 _Hasgard sigue a su lado. Sisifo también... y Deuteros, sobre todo Deuteros se mantiene con él..._

Malditos masoquistas.

"No te entendí. Perdón, Aspros..." La joven de cabello plateado ríe nerviosa. Y ella, a pesar de haber sido un ex espectro parece un ángel, luce como un ángel... Es un ángel.

 _"¿Qué hace un ángel como tú en un infierno como este, entregándole tu amor al más pobre de los demonios?"_ Vuelve a decir en inglés, esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Deleitándose con el sonrojo que envuelve a la joven ante sus palabras.

 _"Porque yo lo amo..."_ Responde Cetus sosteniéndole la mirada. Esta vez es su turno de sorprenderse e incluso sonrojarse. _"¿Y él? ¿El demonio está enamorado del Ángel?"_

¿Desde cuándo esa niña sabe inglés? Es más, desde cuando él, el peor demonio que ha existido...

Está enamorado de un ángel como ella.

 _"Sí..."_

* * *

 _Y aquí estoy yo, la única persona, creo, que ha hecho cosas de Aspros y Chris... Que ellos dos son vida, son amor TwT_

¿Review?


	2. Tener una segunda cita

**Situación 4:** Tener una segunda cita.

 **Advertencia:** _Posible OCC_

* * *

"Esto puedo considerarlo una segunda cita, ¿Verdad, Aspros?" El mencionado tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir el té que estaba bebiendo ante la pregunta _insólita_ que Chris hace.

"A ver mocosa, explícate. ¿Cómo eso de segunda cita? Solo te estoy protegiendo, otra vez." Masculla entre dientes mirándola fijamente, esperando que con eso la albina le aclare la situación en que extrañamente se vio sumergido.

"La primera vez que me cuidaste, Ursula me hizo pensar que parecía una cita. Así que pensé unos días, y sí, parecía una cita." Chris explica con una suave sonrisa. Aspros la sigue mirando incrédulo. "Así que el que me cuides nuevamente es como una segunda cita." Finaliza sin dejar de sonreír, como si no le importara la mirada que le dedica.

"Chris, era una misión. No una cita, te estaba protegiendo. "Explica con un tono de voz calmado, como si le hablará a un niño pequeño. "Estaba cuidando tu vida, como ahora lo estoy haciendo. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo pensando esas estupideces. ¿Está bien?" Frunce el ceño al obsérvala, y por un momento se tiene que recordar a sí mismo que es una misión, una misión donde la vida de Chris está en juego.

Así que debe ignorar y no darle importancia a la cara de decepción que tiene la chica y más a las pequeñas lagrimas que se asoman.

 _No es una cita, es una misión..._

Además, la situación es hilarante. Como en plena misión donde su vida corre riesgo Chris dice tales estupideces...

 _Sí Hasgard la escucha se reirá de mí por meses…_

"Lo siento por molestarte, Aspros..." Chris susurra bajito, bajando la mirada seguramente para esconder sus ojos con lágrimas (que él provoco) y se siente mal, muy mal. Porque se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer llorar a la gente con sus comentarios, ya no más…

Suspira, decide voltear la mirada hacía la ventana donde se encuentra el mar, porque sí, estaban nuevamente en el océano -donde según Chris tuvieron su primera cita-, vuelve a tomar de su té. Y sabiendo que puede arrepentirse de su decisión cualquier momento abre la boca para hablar sin mirarla.

"Está bien Chris, esta es nuestra segunda cita sí a si lo deseas..." Murmura escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas, mirando de reojo como la heredera de los Walde se sobresalta y lo mira sorprendida, con un pequeño sonrojo adornado en su cara.

"Aspros..."

Él vuelve a tomar de su té.

"Pero cuando regresemos, tendremos nuestra tercera cita." Declara posando sus ojos sobre ellas con una mirada y sonrisa engreída mas esta se agranda cuando Chris se pone más roja de lo que estaba.

 _También sería nuestra primera cita real..._

* * *

 _Oh dioses, nunca creí que recibiría comentarios *-* Y me sale más fácil responderlos aquí.._

 **Althea de Leo** _Gracias por el comentario, siendo sinceras desde que salio el Gaiden de Aspros ame a esta pareja, más con las frases que dice Chris que quiere ser como él :3 Aunque con el Yaoi yo no tengo ningún problema, de hecho, de lo que más hago es Yaoi xD. Sobre lo de los acentos, lo siento, siempre he sido mala con ellos (Y word no me dijo :c) así que lo siento nuevamente... Y gracias por leer, espero que este te haya gustado también ^^_

 **Evangeline** _Porque nadie se llamaba Miss Neko Dragneel Bl siendo sinceras, nunca entenderé el Aspros x Sasha pero Yolo xD... Gracias por el comentario, y la analogía es que Aspros es un lindo demonio y Chris una adorable ángel_ _ignoremos que pertenece al ejercito de Hades_ _*-*_

 **Marde State** _Awwww, gracias *-* Aspros es vida, Aspros es amor *-* Y Chris también *-* Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado_ _también ^^_


	3. Sonreír por compromiso

**Tabla 7:** _Sonreír por compromiso._

 **Advertencia:** _OCC *-*_

* * *

Solo sonríe, dedícale una sonrisa hipócrita a esa maldita bruja y todo estará bien, Chris estará feliz. Así que recuerda Aspros, todo lo haces por esa maldita chiquilla que tanto adoras, así que solo sonríe. Se el hipócrita que siempre has sido y sonríe.

"Entre todos los hombres posibles, ¿Tenías que elegirlo justamente a él, Chris? Nuevamente me decepcionas, hermana." Ursula dice con su sardónica sonrisa, escondiéndose detrás de ese abanico. Ella sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que te ves obligado a dar para ser feliz a Chris, no, esa mujer como siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo y hacer su maldita voluntad a costa de pisotear los sentimientos de su hermana.

Chris se le queda mirando, tu pequeña puede que se quede callada ante tal insulto que le fue dirigido hacía ustedes…

"No digas eso, hermana. Aspros… Aspros es maravilloso… Así que te pido que no digas nada ofensivo contra él." Abres los ojos sorprendido al ver como Chris le responde a Ursula, pero no eres el único sorprendido porque aquella bruja de cabellos rubios también la mira estupefacta. No debe estar acostumbrada a que tu novia le lleve la contraria.

Tú la volteas a ver con una sonrisa sincera, la más sincera que has demostrado hasta ahora. Ya que ella se ve tan decidida, tan fuerte… Nada comparado con la chiquilla miedosa y débil que te tocó hace dos años proteger. Y no puedes evitar sentir un orgullo nacer en tu ser, ah Aspros, es bueno que te sientas orgulloso de ella.

Pero volviendo al tema, Ursula sigue mirándolos pero algo ha cambiado, está molesta, se le nota en los ojos. Molesta y furiosa contigo y con su hermana. Tú no le agradas y que su hermana le lleve la contraria tampoco le hace gracia. Se le ha olvidado completamente que Chris ya no es la joven que antaño manipulaba…

"Ella te tiene como hermana. Aguantarme no es nada comparado a ti." Dices volviendo a tu falsa e irónica sonrisa. La mirada de desagrado que te dedica Ursula solo te hace agrandarla. Y escuchar la pequeña risa que Chris intenta tapar te hace saber que has triunfado en otra batalla contra tu, para desgracia, cuñada.

"¡Eres un cretino!" Ursula chilla molesta, dándose media vuelta yéndose de la pequeña sala en la que los tres se encontraban.

Suspiras aliviado, bravo Aspros, has salivo victorioso de la incómoda situación en la que tu novia te ha metido. Te lo mereces, puedes dejar de sonreír falsamente y mostrar tu verdadera cara de malhumorado que siempre traes, al fin y al cabo, ya superaste lo que se pondría considerar como tú más difícil batalla.

Sí, sonríe con esa sonrisa tan arrogante y tan tuya. Abrázala cuando ella esté a punto de quejarse por tu comportamiento hacia su hermana. Debe darte igual, ya cumpliste tu misión de sonreírle a esa desagradable mujer.

Tu compromiso con tu novia ya está cumplido.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto pero es que la escuela, trabajos, todo se junta y hacen kaboom en ti ;-;_

 _Muchas gracias a las tres por sus comentarios, ustedes alegran mi corazón de Aspros x Chris y me dan ganas de seguir subiendo de esta hermosa pareja c':_


	4. Tropezar con un extraño

**Tabla 2:** _Tropezar con un extraño_

 **Advertencia:** _Como siempre el sensual OCC_

* * *

No puede recordar la última vez que estuvo en Athenas, era demasiado pequeña cuando sus padres la trajeron a este lugar junto a su hermana. Las cosas han cambiado, se volvieron más grandes, todo creció. Y ella que pensó que todo este pueblo iba a estar bañado en tristeza por la guerra santa que azoto pero contrario a su creencia, Rodorio sigue sonriendo...

Quizás porque ellos han vuelto...

Chris suspira. Siente que esta mal que ella este aquí caminando hacía el sagrado Santuario de Athena siendo que fue elegida para ser un espectro de Hades, pero necesita comprobar algo...

Necesita verlo.

Había escuchado rumores de que él había sido asesinado hace dos años, justamente solo semanas de haberla protegido... Sí ese fue el caso, ya no importa, todos volvieron, incluso él debería estar vivo...

Se pregunta sí sigue igual, con esa personalidad tan egoísta y fuerte que lo caracterizaba. Con esa seguridad que la envolvió la primera vez que lo conoció..

 _No se preocupe, yo Aspros de Géminis la protegeré señorita Walden._

Y lo hizo, la protegió, le dio fortaleza... La ayudo cuando lo necesito (aunque fuera parte de una misión) la animo a ser valiente y a dejar de ser tan débil.

Caminando lo ve, con su largo cabello azul ondeando con el viento, con ese porte elegante que siempre trae y está segura porque alguien como él nunca se le olvidaría.

Es él, Aspros de Géminis...

Sin importarle nada, esquivando a la gente que se le cruza se le lanza encima a abrazarlo con fuerza pero algo está mal, no se siente como el Aspros que ella conoció a hace dos años...

Sube la mirada y a pesar de que se ve como él, no es él. Esa persona que tiene el rostro de su amado la mira extrañado, y ella se aleja disculpándose, dándole la excusa de que se parece _mucho_ al santo de Géminis, Aspros.

Perturbado él le comenta que es el hermano menor de aquel, Chris se sorprende porque no sabía que él tenía un hermano. Así que le pide ( _le ruega, le suplica_ ) que lo lleve hacia donde el mayor se encuentra, y Deuteros no se lo niega, lo acepta y la lleva hacía donde ella tanto anhela.

Ambos caminan en silencio. Chris no puede evitar mirarlo de reojo y buscar las diferencias que tiene con su hermano. Y son realmente pocas las que encuentra, más que nada lo único que puede diferenciar es el color de piel; Mientras que la Aspros es blanca, la de Deuteros es más bronceada. Y eso es todo lo que pudo encontrar, ah y la expresión.

Aspros ya estaría mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, no como Deuteros que se mantenía distante e indiferente ante ella.

En silencio caminan hasta Géminis, donde una figura impotente y orgullosa se presenta ante ellos. Y ella queda maravillada porque _ohdiosesohdioses_ es él, es Aspros quien se ve igual que hace dos años.

 _Diosesdiosesdioses_

Y no le importa nada, solo se lanza a abrazarlo y a llorar porque él está aquí, está vivo...

 _Está a su lado…_

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue tropezar con un extraño, quien era el hermano gemelo de su amado.

* * *

 _Aquí es cuando yo me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, además con un capitulo que Aspros solo aparece en el sensual final :'1 Creo que debería decir que los capítulos no están conectados entre sí, son independientes todos ^^_

 _Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer, me alegra que más personas se unan a esta causa de Aspros y Chris, gracias por las lectoras nuevas y sus bellos comentarios.. Mejor dicho gracias a todas! *les lanza muñequitos de Aspros* c':_


	5. Viajar con alguien

**Tabla 5:** _Viajar con alguien._

 **Advertencia:** _Occ._

* * *

 _¿Para estas cosas no ocupo la otra dimensión?_ Pensaba Aspros mirando el paisaje que se presentaba afuera de la carreta a donde viajaba, todo era tan verde y puro que por un momento le dio asco, demasiado pureza para su gusto.

"La vista es hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Aspros?" Él voltea a ver a su acompañante, que esta sumergida mirando lo verdoso del lugar, sumamente feliz de estar ahí.

Y más le valía estarlo, es por ella que se encuentra en este viaje de carretera cuando lo más bien podían haber viajado por su otra dimensión, pero no, a su _queridisima_ novia se le antojo viajar por suelo, para molestarlo lo más seguro.

 _¿Soy_ _su_ _novio_ _o_ _niñero_ _?_

"Lo encuentro asqueroso." Responde volteándola a ver a la par que Chris lo hace, y ya no espera un mueca triste de su parte o una regañada, porque esas cosas ya no vendrán, ya que fueron reemplazadas por una risa y una reacción le tendría que haber molestado, porque es como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo gracioso y no algo real que ofendería a cualquiera. Pero para su molestia ya se ha acostumbrado, Sisifo, Hasgard y Deuteros actúan de la misma manera cuando él responde con uno de sus muy sinceros comentarios; respuestas mordaces y sarcásticas; más dichos crueles.

 _Demonios_ _,_ _antes_ _me_ _insultaban_ _y_ _ahora_ _se_ _ríen_ _de_ _lo que digo_ _,_ _malditos_ _todos_ _._

La joven Cetus se acurruca a su lado, posando su cabeza en su hombro en un suspiro satisfecho. Esta sonriendo, esta feliz por el capricho que Aspros le cumplió (De mala gana pero lo hizo) y es que admirar tal paisaje con él es un sueño hecho realidad...

Más porque le da tiempo para mentalizarse por lo que viene.

"¿A donde se supone que vamos?" Aspros pregunta acariciando inconsciente la cabeza de su novia, y esta deja escapar una risa nerviosa con un adorable sonrojó.

"Es un lugar lindo, es más, después tenemos que ir en mar hasta allí." Comenta jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Por un momento las caricias pararon pero se retornaron de inmediato, aliviándola.

Al Géminis lo nuevo no le hizo gracia, eso de mar significa que tendrá que seguir viajando, y eso es igual a más paisajes que no quiere ver. Por Athena que no quiere ver.

Aunque tiene que ver el lado bueno, Chris es una agradable compañía. Aunque bajo su punto de vista podrían ahora mismo en vez de estar conversando haciendo algo _mucho más interesante..._

 _Contrólate Aspros, maldita sea, tiene dieciséis y tú veinticinco. No actúes como Sisifo. No seas Sisifo, por el amor de Athena ¡No seas Sisifo!_

"Chris, no me has respondido. ¿A donde vamos?" Vuelve a preguntar al darse cuenta que la albina no le ha respondió su pregunta, es más, la esquivo. Eso y que no tiene ganas de volver a pensar en su compañero de armas.

"A ver a mi hermana." Responde ella bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien como el caballero de Géminis no escuchará.

Las caricias nuevamente pararon bruscamente y esta vez al no volver, la joven sube el rostro para ver el de Aspros, encontrándose con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro y un tic en su ojo.

"Tienes suerte de que te ame demasiado como para no arrojarte por la otra dimensión."

Y ella solo puede volver a reír.

* * *

 _Aquí es cuando nuevamente me disculpo ;-; Solo que estaba escribiendo el capitulo :'1. La edad de Aspros se debe a que el pobre murió a los veinticinco y en mi extraña linea de tiempo, fue revivido a esa edad (oh sí, Deuteros ahora es mayor que Aspros con veintisiete años) y lo de Chris supongo paso dos años antes de la guerra santa cuando contaba con catorce y debe tener dieciséis cuando estalló la misma, y Athena quince (por eso Aspros se compara con Sisifo)._

 _Dicho esto, respondo los comentarios que siempre serán amados para mí c':_

 **Althea de Leo** _A ti tengo que darte una galleta, has estado conmigo desde que empecé la historia y a pesar de que me demoro sigues aquí TwT Muchos Aspros para ti *le lanza Aspros(?*_

 **Dizzy Tain** _Hahaha, gracias ^^ Sí, Aspros en su extraña manera es un amor con Chris c': y perdona por demorar, a veces la inspiración es una bitch que tarda en aparecer ;-;_


	6. Encender fuego

_**Tabla 8:**_ _Encender fuego._

* * *

"¡Kardia de Escorpión, considérate muerto!"

Fue el grito que resonó por todo el santuario gracias a los pulmones del caballero dorado de Géminis, Aspros.

El mencionado con futuro de muerte se encontraba escondido en el templo de Acuario, sin arrepentirse ni un momento de lo que hizo. ¡Es más! Aspros ni molesto debería estar, lo ayudo como un buen compañero de armas ayuda a otro... _bah esa ni yo me la creo hehe._

Degel de Acuario lo observaba desde su posición con desaprobación. Se preguntaba que fue lo que hizo su mejor amigo para provocar la ira del caballero de Géminis. Solo un suicida, como Kardia, se atrevía a molestarlo y él sinceramente no deseaba involucrarse en los problemas que Escorpio traía, pero a este se le ocurrió venir a esconderse a su casa.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez, Kardia?" Pregunto después de observarlo. El peliazul lo volteo a ver con su sardónica sonrisa y rió.

"Ya sabes que Aspros tiene novia ¿verdad? Siendo sinceros no entiendo como un bastardo como él pudo conseguirla, la chica o debe ser idiota o masoquista." Kardia contesto con algo nada que ver con el tema, sacandole un suspiro hastiado.

"Kardia..."

Escorpio ignoró el llamado y siguió hablando. "Pero dejando atrás los extraños gustos de esa niña, le digo niña porque mujer no es, realmente Aspros se esta juntando mucho con Sisifo.. ¡Ah, por eso eran amigos! Ya sabes, Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. "Dijo riendo desviándose de nuevo del tema.

 _Athena dame paciencia.._

"Kardia..." Murmuro conteniéndolas ganas de arrojarle el libro que sostenía.

"La cosa es que me encontraba tranquilamente pasando por las casas para ir a Rodorio hasta que tuve que entrar a Géminis. Pensé que simplemente el bastardo me ignoró así que pase igual, y demonios que estaba frío ese templo. Creí que teniendo al segundo.. ¡No me mires así que te guste o no es el segundo! sigo, creí que teniendo a Deuteros la casa sería más cálida, porque vivió en un volcán y esas cosas. "Mientras narraba hacía todo tipo de movimientos con las manos, así de hiperactivo era este sujeto. "Dejando eso, mientras pasaba localice a Aspros ¡Y el bastardo sí me ignoraba! Pensé en ir a reclarmarle hasta que me fije que estaba abrazando a alguien..."

"¿Y...?" Lo animo a continuar, porque ahora sí estaba con curiosidad no admitida.

Kardia sonrió burlón. "Consideré que tenían frió, así que como buen compañero de armas que soy, ay sí merezco el cielo. "Se alabo sarcástico." Le prendí fuego a unos periódicos para que entraran en calor. Luego corrí tan rápido como pude, porque ya conoces a Aspros, es un malagradecido de mierda." Finalizo con la misma sonrisa burlona

Sí, Degel lo comprobó, hay seres suicidas y luego tenemos al extraño espécimen de Kardia.

"Así que, ¿Casi incendiaste la casa de Géminis para arruinarle el momento a Aspros y su novia?"

"¡Exacto!"

"Gracias por confirmarlo.." Se escucho una tercera voz de ultratumba, que venía acompañado de un cosmo sumamente agresivo con tintes asesinos que cubrió toda la casa de Acuario. Aspros lo había encontrado. "Desde hace días vengo deseando estar a solas con Chris. "Comenzó a decir en un tono peligrosamente calmado mientras se acercaba más al suicida escorpio. "Y cuando finalmente lo logro, un alacran se interpone en mis planes.. Alacran que pienso pisar." Terminó de decir con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una casa de Géminis, Deuteros y Chris intentaban apagar el fuego que una vez fue pequeño.

* * *

 _Merezco el infierno *llora* un infierno sin Dick bebé, Aspros bebé y Rin bebé._


	7. Enamorarse de alguien

_**Situación 10** : Enamorarse de alguien._

* * *

Parpadeó un par de veces, quizá para estar seguro de que realmente la imagen en frente suyo era real y no un engaño de sus cansados ojos por estar haciendo guardia toda la noche.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi templo?" Pregunta brusco, encarando una ceja, mirando a Sisifo, Hasgard y Deuteros, éste último lo mira mal ante lo que dijo. Así que Aspros se da un golpe mental y se dedicada de inmediato a corregirlo. "Nuestro templo." Murmura entre dientes, aún no acostumbrado a llamarlo así, a decir nuestro templo y no mi templo.

"Yo los invite." Responde Deuteros observándolo, y ya está sin su marcara. Por ello lo único que puede diferenciarlos ahora es el color de piel, siendo que la de Deuteros es más oscura que la suya.

 _Vaya ironía eso de luz y oscuridad._

Piensa Aspros. Frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la altanera respuesta de su hermano menor, masajeandos la sien buscando tranquilizarse y no empezar a discutir con él, porque no quiere caer en los errores del pasado y más porque no desea que los invitados no deseados que están en el templo que comparte con su hermano los vean discutir.

"Y, ¿Se puede saber por qué?" Pregunta con falsa calma y simpatía, esperando internamente que las persona que en el pasado llamo amigos entiendan la indirecta y se larguen.

"De tu enamoramiento hacía esa chica, Chris." Responde Hasgard.

¿Qué?

¡¿Dijo enamorado de Chris?!

"¿Qué?" Deja escapar incrédulo, observando a sus compañeros sin creerles. ¡¿Ellos realmente insinuaron que él estaba enamorado de esa mocosa?! "Debes estar bromeando." Añade con incredulidad.

Pero Hasgard niega con la cabeza mirándolo serio, Sisifo lo mira con intensidad al igual que Deuteros y esas miradas solo se lo confirman: Están hablando en serio.

Sin poder evitarlo se golpea en la frente frustrado, porque toda la situación es estúpida, por decirlo de una manera. En serio, tres grandes santos dorados se juntan en Géminis solo para hablar de un enamoramiento que obviamente no tiene por una joven que ve casi todos los días, porque ella siempre, por algún extraño motivo, está junto a él.

Que más encima es once años menor.

 _(Ahora nueve, pero ese ya es otro tema.)_

"...Tiene dieseis chicos, no es mi estilo." Dice después de unos minutos, yéndose a su habitación porque no desea escuchar los disparates que tienen para decirle.

"Tú te quedas." Sisifo lo detiene, y ambos se miran mutuamente. Aspros por un momento está tentando a empujarlo y mandarlo al carajo, pero realmente quiere dejar su pasado atrás así que se obliga a sentarse y a escucharlos, con todo el desgano que tiene.

Y se quedá ahí, sentando escuchando las estupideces que ese trió de idiotas le comentan. El de como sonríe sin notarlo cuando se habla de ella, de como no permite que se lastime, de los celos (que no siente, obvio) cuando otro sujeto se acerca a ella; de como le permite que le haga de comer y la consiente haciendo cosas que le desagradan...

 _Estos bastardos vinieron a burlarse de mí._

"¿Qué si me estoy enamorando de esa mocosa?" Admite desesperado para que se callen después de escucharlos por una hora.

Y calla al segundo.

Ante su sonrojado silencio, los tres se miran sonriendo.

* * *

 **Althea de Leo** _Awwww, todo mi amor hacía ti *la apachurra*  
_


End file.
